No Good
by Miss x Massacre
Summary: Oneshot song fic. Set to Amy Winhouse's You Know I'm No Good. Don't know how to summarize it. Pleeaassee give it a shot. better than i'm making it sound.


**Author's Notee:** So, I know I should be updating 'It's something about the stars' but, I'm soooooo blocked on that. It's there, but it's not. Yeah, I'll get that updated when I can. This is a one shot song fic, set to the song 'You know I'm no good' by Amy Winehouse. I do not own that. I don't own Instant Star either, but I do own Tim..every single inch, so..hah. (note thee sarcasm, eh?) I don't own 007 or the spike channel for men.

**Background: **Set after Season 2, she didn't leave for Barry or any of that bullmess. The rest be explained, mon. (excuse my wierdness, it's quite late.)

**Rating: **T - but it has a brief nudity, and some sexual reference. does not go into detail. just skip past it if you feel uncomfortable.

Reviews make me happy.

_No Good_

Jude sat at her vanity, pinning her hair up and singing along with the smooth jazz on the radio. Tommy sat on her bed, half naked with only a sheet covering his bottom half. She sighed, crossing then uncrossing her legs. Her phone vibrated for the tenth time. She knew it was Spied. It was her boyfriend of five years, and it was their anniversary. "Don't answer.." Tommy mumbled from her pillows and she chuckled. "I wish.." she mumbled flipping open her phone and rolled her eyes as she answered non-chalantly. "Hello?"

After Tommy had left Toronto, Jude got back together with Spiederman and surprisingly without that 'distraction' their relationship seemed to work perfectly. A year later, Tommy returned and was devastated to find out Jude was with Spied. He was even more devastated when he found out that they 'did it'. He became committed to trying to open Jude's eyes and see that he was the one she wanted. Eventually she did, but was too afraid of getting her heart broken again and Spied was a safety net. He never let her fall. Some part of her did love him, but her heart was always in Tom's possesion. She couldn't help that and she couldn't help their secret rendevouz during lunch, in his hummer..in the studio's...in the bathroom...okay, so maybe she could, but she didn't want to.

_Meet you downstairs in the bar and heard  
_

Spied sighed on the other phone, obviously irritated. "Jude, babe, where are you?" he asked, trying to keep his tone calm. He stood at the door of the resturaunt where he took Jude on their first date. She grabbed a pair of diamond studs, putting one through her earlobe and put the back on, holding the phone between her opposite shoulder and cheek. "I'm getting ready, Vin." she mumbled using his first name as she'd grown accustomed to, grabbing the identical stud and following the same steps as before. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes...thirty tops."

She stood up, fixing her sapphire blue baby doll dress and adjusting the tennis bracelet on her arm. She turned to examine her back in the mirror, and noticed the back of her right arm was red. Bright red to be exact, as if she'd been rubbing across the carpet frantically. "Fuck.." she muttered, and she seen Tom's naked form slide from the bed to stand behind her. His hands dip down her chest. "You look beautiful..so what's the problem?" he whispered huskily into her ear, running his hand up and down her porcelain skin. She did her best to not let her knees get weak, but she failed perfectly. She held the phone away from her ear as he kissed down her neck that produced her tiny moan. She put the phone back on her ear and after Vin had confirmed, she slipped on the stilettos Sadie bought her and grabbed her light sweater before walking down the hall of her apartment.

She hummed the tune of her newest song and put her cell, lip gloss, and keys into her purse before walking out of the apartment door. "I'll be back later.." she called out to him, closing the door before he could run out and pull her back in. Outside a limo sat idly in the round-about of her apartment building and she quickly jogged through the rain, slipping in the back seat. "You know where to go, Marten." she said to the driver in the front seat, the same driver she'd had for four years.

Some where along the line she picked up diva characteristics, such as shopping, her driver, and excessive texting but deep down she was still the same clumsy Jude that won Instant Star at fifteen. Her blue eyes watched as they sped through downtown Toronto, the raindrops sliding down the window.

Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out of the back door and walked in the now light drizzle to the double doors of the resturaunt. She pulled it open one of the doors, a mix of irish food and beer gushed towards her invading her nostrils. She smiled walking towards the bar where Spied sat with a beer in hand talking to the bartender. She shook her head slightly at his choice of attire, a skull printed long sleeve t-shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pair of black jeans. She came up behind him, placing her hands over his eyes and whispering in his ear. "Guess who?" she tried her best sultry voice, but failed hopelessly.

_Your rolled up sleeves and your skull t-shirt _

Spied didn't smile, but he did take both of her hands in his and answering. "Billie Joe?" he chuckled at himself, and turned in the barstool to face Jude. He hugged her waist, kissing her cheek instead of her lips and looking into her eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Very funny. Sorry I'm late, it takes time to look this good." she laughed easily, brushing her fingers through his light blonde hair. Little did she know when her and Tommy were playing doctor in the back of his hummer, Spied was just leaving G-major for the day and he could see the rocking and hear her muffled screams. "So, what'd you and Quincy work on today?" he asked, looking at her suggestively. **Eachother**, he though sardonically.

Her eyes opened up a little wider, and she suppressed a gasp. Did he know? She shook her head and shrugged, afraid that if she opened her mouth that something vulger would come out..or even worse..the truth. "J-Just some new song.." she mumbled as he pulled her close to him and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her perfume.

_You say what did you do with him today?  
And sniff me out like I was Tanqueray _

She thought that she and Tommy were being inconspicuous, or at least trying. She furiously dug through her memory of the times they were together, and if they were careless or not, but she couldn't..there were too many to remember. Although, she did get bothered just standing there and thinking about it. She snapped back to reality, and glanced at the man attached to her waist. Not really the one she wanted to be there, but he was good to her and some where deep down she loved him. She just had to keep reminding herself that.

The tip of Spied's nose brushed along her collarbone, and into the nape of her neck. Usually this was erotic for her, she'd get bothered and nearly drag him out of the resturaunt. Now, she just felt repulsed. **Once you have Tom Quincy, you never want anyone else.** she thought, tangling her fingers in Spied's hair. **Isn't that what he said?**

_Cause you're my fella, my guy  
Hand me your stella and fly_

His fingers dug into her waist and she gasped, detatching herself from him. "What's your problem Vincent?" she asked, smoothing her dress with her hands. He laughed darkly, shaking his head and standing up, throwing a twenty towards the bartender. "Keep the change.." he called over his shoulder. He leaned in close to her, and she could smell the Southern Comfort on his breath. He always chose the cheapest despite his rising bank account. She crinkled her nose as he spoke. "What's MY problem? What's yours?" he drew back, and frowned at her. "Whore.." and he brushed past her.

_By the time I'm out the door  
You're tear men down like Roger Moore_

She stood there for a millisecond, shaking and near ready to burst into tears but quickly remembered where she was. No scenes in public, paparazzi would be there to catch every second of it. She whipped around, and walked to catch up with him. "You do NOT walk out on me like that Vincent Spiederman." she spotted defiantly, pointing a manicured finger at the side of his face as he continued his walk. One of the usual customers of the bar stood up and stopped Spied, holding his hands in front of his shoulders. "Now now..I'm sure the lady doesn't deserve that kind of treatment.." he said shrugging, the stench of rum rolling at her like waves.

Spied squared his shoulders, sneering. "Now now...I'm sure you don't know her, and what she's done..and if you did. I'm sure you would call her a lady." he said in a surprisingly calm voice that quickly changed. "Now. if you would to as so much get the hell out of my way..I won't be forced to take physical action." he pushed past him, and Jude stood there looking like a lost duckling. "I am SO sorry about him.." she apologized, but the man just brushed her off walking back to his seat mumbling about young lads up on their high horses.

She jogged as best she could in the heels out the door to see Spied hailing a cab. "Vin! Vin!" she called, walking out into the pouring rain. Within seconds she was drenched, mascara running and hair matting. "Vincent! Come back!" she stomped her foot as he got in the cab, and growled. She whipped out her razr and speed dialed Marten. "Can you be here within five minutes?" she spoke into the reciever, holding herself. "I'll be there in three, Miss Harrison." he said quietly then hung up. She stayed in the rain, not bothering to move the couple of inches to under the awning. How could she fuck herself over like that? There was no one to blame, BUT herself. She strung Spiederman along, never thing of him as she went off with Tommy all those times. A half sob escaped from her lips, but she held it in. No reason to cry over spilled milk as they say.

_I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told ya, I was trouble  
You know that I'm no good._

Two minutes and forty two second later, Marten rounded the corner and she stood there looking like a poor duckling left alone. Marten frowned and pulled his jacket from the passenger seat, putting the car in park. He hopped out, racing to her side and throwing the jacket on her shoulders. "Miss Harrison..please. You'll catch a cold like this.." he said, drawing his arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the back seat of the limo. She slid in, curling up on the backseat. She felt like taking a bubble bath, drinking a glass of wine and sleeping it off. But she knew that wouldn't get done with Tommy in her apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, she was across town in her flat throwing her heels across the large living room floor. Her phone began ringing from within it's hold in her purse, but she tossed it on the couch trudging barefoot to her bedroom. Tommy sat on her bed, a sheet covering him waist down watching '007' on spike television. She leaned her shoulder against the doorframe, watching him for a second. As a commercial flashed across the television screen, his head turned to see her standing in the doorframe. He frowned seeing how wet she was. "Aw, Harrison.." he stood up, from the bed with a pair of boxers. Boxers that weren't Ninja Turtles..or Superman.

He took her hand, pulling her into the bedroom and she noticed the candles lit on her windows sill and in front of her t.v. The rooms light yellow walls had a warm glow and she felt something slide down her cheek. It wasn't until Tom wiped it away that she noticed it was a tear. He took a pin from her hair, letting a strand fall into a ringlet. He followed suit with the rest, massaging his fingers into her scalp and she let her head fall back as she sighed in contentment. This is how she wanted it to be, soft and romantic. Nobody barging in, or telling them it wasn't right, but all she could see was Spiederman's sneer as he muttered that awful word.

Usually when Tommy kissed her, her thoughts stopped like a truck on a dime. This time, they were racing. She locked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer despite the thoughts running through her mind. He lid a wet strap down her shoulder, then the other and kissed the delicate skin, dragging his velvet tounge down the nape of her neck. She held her arms straight down as he slid off the dress, revealing her fleshed toned bra and panty set. He laced his fingers with hers as he led her towards the bed, sitting down then pulling her to his lap. She straddled him, and he took the oppurtunity to unhook her strapless bra. After throwing it across the room, unbeknownst to the location of it's landing, he flipped them over so he'd have control. His head dipped down to take her nipple in his mouth, suckling it gently. Usually she would moan, this time she stared at the ceiling, gasping softly.

_Upstairs in bed, with my ex boy  
He's in the place, but I can't get joy_

He frowned in discontentment, and bit down slightly which produced her moan. He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, and slid her panties down to her knees. Within seconds his were off and he drove within her. She moaned, but felt nothing really and with his powerful thrusts she felt a tiny something in her stomach. Something she couldn't identify, but moaned for his pleasure. She couldn't just leave him hanging there with a dead partner. She met his each of his thrusts, feeling horrible as she sought that release. Few thrusts later, he climaxed along in sync with her and as her toes curled in pleasure Spied's voice came into her head. He laid there for a moment, breathing heavy. Slowly he withdrawed from her, and fell on his side beside her. She sat up, his arm still laying across her lap hearing her ring tone.

_Thinking of you in the final throes, this is when my buzzer goes  
Run out to meet your chips and pitter_

She slid off the bed and padded towards the living room. She snatched her purse from the couch, opening it and retrieving her phone. She seen it was Spiederman, and flipped it open. "What do you want?" she asked, and she heard a glass meeting a table hard. "I want to know.." he slurred, sounding even more drunk than he had at the bar. "..why.." he'd lost his thoughts hearing her voice, he broke down. "I'm sorry Jude, I'm stupid..I didn't mean to call you a whore...I just..get jealous..you and Quincy spend so much time..together." he murmured. She exhaled deeply, not realizing she was holding it in. "It's okay Vin, I still love you.." she whispered, feeling awful. "Can I take you out to breakfast?" he said quietly, and she looked to the side to gaze at her naked self in the mirror. "Sure..I'll see you at..?" she trailed off for him to fill in the appropriate time for him. "How about eleven?" he half stated, half asked.

_You say were we married, 'cause you're not bitter_

"That sounds just fine, Vin." she said softly, smiling at her reflection. "Jude.." he started, and she turned her head from the mirror to look ahead. "Yeah?" she replied, near whisper. "You know Wally and Kyle said we were acting like a married couple..even though we aren't living together." he said, drunkenly chuckling to himself. "But you know what? I heard people are bitter when they're married, like my parents..and I'm not. Guess that shows them, eh?" he chuckled again, and tears built in her eyes as all the times she ever thought bad about Vincent and disreguarded his feelings, only thinking of hers. "Yeah..yeah it does." she whispered, then yawned for effect. "Uh, I'm gonna..go..I need some sleep, Vin. 'Night." she said, walking out of the living room towards her kitchen. "Alright, babe. Good Nigh, Jude..I love you.." he slurred, but she hung up before she had a chance to hear that. She stood at her sink then turned to lean her back against it and slid down until her bare bottom met the cool linoleum tiling. She held her hand to her barechest and cried quietly, drawing her knees close to her. She realized all the pain that she was feeling. All because of Tom Quincy. before he had come back, she was happy with Spiederman. Content with him, he always seemed to put her before himself then and when Tommy came back, he clouded that vision. Making her believe that her and Spied weren't happy, but they are...were. She knew what she had to do.

_There'll be none of him no more  
I cried for you on the kitchen floor_

She walked into the bedroom, her tears wiped clean. "Tommy.." she shook his near sleeping form on her bed, covered with her sheets. "Tommy.." she said a little louder this time. "Tommy!" finally his eyes opened, and smiled lazily at her. He had a predatory glint, but she shook her head. "You have to go..now." she stated, grabbing her silk robe from the bedpost at the end of the bed and slipped it on then tying it around her waist. "Why? Is Spiedy coming?" he asked, sitting up and smirking. She shook her head, her face staying serious with no emotion. His smile dropped, and he threw the sheet off of him. "Then why.." he trailed off, grabbing his boxers and putting them on then following suit with his jeans.

"Because..this..us...is over.." she said, walking out of the room leaving him stunned.

_I cheated myself  
Like I knew I would  
I told ya, I was trouble  
You know that I'm no good_

She stood at her window as he walked out, standing there in the living room for a few minutes hoping she'd tell him to stay. She knew because even though she pretended to be looking down at the street twelve floors below, she could see his reflection. A tear dripped silently as the door slammed shut. That night, she couldn't sleep in her bed. Instead, she curled up with an extra comforter from the closet on the couch.

The next morning when Jude met Spied for brunch, she was dressed in his favorite shirt with a skirt that made her legs look longer. She got a kiss on the lips this time, and she smiled genuinely. Their hands were joined for the most of the meal, except for when they ate, and it was the first time she actually enjoyed his prescense and didn't have a single thought of Tommy. They walked for a while, talked some and there was a certain pitter-patter of her heart that made her breath catch in her throat when he leaned in to place his lips timidly on hers.

_Sweet reunion, Jamaica and Spain,  
We're like how we were again,_

She felt the world move in slow motion as her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer, and the way they made love that night. It was like the first time, Jude never felt so good. But within a week, she was in Tommy's arms again begging for him to take her. One night, they were at G-major after everyone had just left on the floor of Studio A. With Tommy's lips exploring her body, she arched her back needing him inside of her.

When they both had climaxed and were extremely exhausted, they stood back to back dressing. Tommy turned his head to sneak a peek as she shimmied her skirt on. "Uh oh.." he said, turning fully around as he slipped his t-shirt on. "I see someone..got a little rough tonight.." he murmured, touching her sides which were red from the friction created when he thrusted so needily and greedily inside of her. She chuckled leaning her back against his chest. "Oh well, I wonder who.." she said innocently, and put her arms in the sleeves and quickly buttoning up the crimson blouse. She turned around, pecking his lips. "I've gotta go..Vin should be over soon." she said before brushing past him and jogging out the door.

When she got home, there was a message awaiting her at the front desk saying that Vincent would be there within thirty minutes and that was fifteen minutes ago. She raced upstairs, drawing a bath and poured in a rose scented bubble bath. She walked out to the kitchen stripping of her clothes as she did so and grabbed a bottle of red wine and a glass. She walked back to the bathroom in her bra and panties, then climbed in. She popped the cork, and poured a glass then sighing in contentment as she sipped the wine. Closing her eyes and spreading her arms around the back of the tub, she enjoyed the feeling of the steaming water on her porcelain skin. Minutes later, she heard the door open and footsteps approaching the bathroom.

The already ajar door was pushed open, and leaning against the doorframe was Spiederman and he smiled warmly at her. "Well aren't you just a sight for sore eyes?" he said softly, walking into the warm bathroom. He leaned on the sink, no more then three feet from the bathtub. She raised a leg in the air, and laughed as the bubbles slid down slowly sipping the wine. Spied came over and took the wine glass from her hand, sipping it then replacing her fingers around the glass. He stepped back on the sink, and she smiled saucily at him as the wine worked through her bloodstream. "Will you wash my back, baby?" she murmured, leaning forward towards her bent knees and he licked his lips raising an eyebrow. She set the glass on the floor and rested her cheek on her kneecaps as he rolled up his sleeves and dipped his hands in the water to take the loofah in his hands running it across the soft white skin of her back. He soaped up her back and then he stopped, noticing a patch of redness on her back.

_Lick your lips as I soak my feet,  
Then you notice little carpet burn,_

He pushed her up forward a little more, and he seen it went down her back. Lifting her hair, he seen round red teeth marks all around her neck. He dropped the loofah in the water. "So, when the man at the desk said you were out...you were out at..G-Major..with Tommy...alone?" he said slowly, realizing as he leaned back to stare at her hunched over her knees. Her lips were pressed tightly against her knees, and she nodded solemnly. "I'm so sor-" she said softly, but he placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's fine...I always suspected it anyway. There's nothing I can do to change it. Neither can you, and truth be told.." he leaned in to her ear. "We both know you aren't sorry.." he shrugged, standing up. Her heart plummeted to the depths of her stomach and she felt like revolting. Even though she could not see his eyes, she could hear the pain laced within his voice. She frowned, and he stood up to walk out of the bathroom. "So...I guess this is the end, then?" she asked quietly, her voice raspy. He nodded his head without turning around. "Good-Bye, Jude.." he said, walking out of the bathroom then her apartment door.

_My stomach drops and my guts churn,  
You shrug and it's the worst,  
To truly stuck the knife in first_

Jude finished up her bath silently, and rolled her eyes as her fingers turned pruney. She stood from the tub after the wine bottle was empty as well as the tub. She leaned and reached for the cashmere towel, wrapping it around her body. She gathered up the wine bottle and glass, then walked to the kitchen and picked up the house phone quickly dialing the numbers she knew all too well.

_I cheated myself,  
Like I knew I would  
I told you I was trouble,  
You know that I'm no good,_

Holding the towel around her chest, she hopped on the counter of the island and held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she listened to the ringing. She should feel bad, Vincent Spiedman just broke up with her. She lost her boyfriend of five years, and she didn't feel a slight despairing moment.

_I cheated myself,  
Like I knew I would  
I told you I was trouble,_

When there was an answer, a smile spread across her face. "Tommy..?" she asked, crossing then uncrossing her legs. "You wanna come over...?"

_You know that I'm no good,_

**-Le Finished-**


End file.
